The present invention relates to an electro-optical display containing an electrochromic material which manifests reversible variations in its light adsorption properties upon application of a properly controlled voltage or current. This display is referred to as an "electrochromic display (ECD)" hereinafter.
The present invention relates, more particularly, to an electrochromic display device which displays a desired pattern in the negative type.